


Sisterhood of the Traveling Mutes

by Purpledragon6



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Brothers, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Parenthood, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: Based on my AU (which can be found on Tumblr at Scipunk63 in my Kipo tag).A what if, in which all 4 of the embyos took instead of 1, and Song and Lio are left juggling all of their part mute daughters!
Relationships: Lio Oak/Song Oak
Comments: 19
Kudos: 124





	1. Pains of Motherhood

_**A/N: Welcome! This chapter may be a little short, but its just to get the ball moving!** _

_**Song's POV:** _

* * *

Of course, she knew that pregnancy would be difficult. Her mother used to tell her horror stories as a child, and as adult she had done her research. It all concluded that this would NOT be easy... Espeically with a mutated baby on the way!

Song knew that a sore back, swollen ankles, and a craving for horrible food was to be expected- headaches and tummy aches were to be expected as well, all within the second trimester. 

But this early? She couldn't have been more than 2 months along, and yet already she felt at least 6 months in! Not to mention that none of her clothes fit at all anymore (her favorite shirt wouldn't even close in the front anymore!) and she was finding it difficult to stand for more than a few minutes at a time-

"Do you think it has something to do with the isolated growth hormone?" 

Song's head jerked up, and she turned her attention to her husband, who was currently eyeing her with a look of concern. Ever since they were sent home early so she could rest, he had been in her ear with a list of possible diagnoses... All of which she only half heard, as her temples were currently throbbing.

"Could be..." The woman sighed, waddling over to the sink for a glass of water. Just a few more steps and-

Her belly bumped the counter, and she whined in frustration as she found she could barely reach the faucet. Behind her, she could hear Lio laughing softly... A low growl from her shut him up quickly.

"Sorry, but that was cute." Lio said, crossing over the kitchen and turning on the sink for her. "But back to it- It could be a large baby- or maybe shes developing fast due to the mut-"

"If she was developing faster then I would have felt her kicking by now... You may be right about the "large baby" idea..." Song huffed, filling her water glass and downing her drink quickly. The cold water helped calm her down a little.

However, a quick glance at her spouse and she could see clearly that he was still worried. It worried her too- but it also warmed her heart quite a bit knowing that she had such a loving and supportive partner... It also made her envy him that HE didn't have to go through this much physical change or *moodswings*... In fact, why did HE get to do the fun part while she suffered with-

"We should look into it then. If she gets too big, we may have to deliver her early and incubate her for the remainder of the time." Lio replied, and Song could instantly see the stress of the gears turning in his head as he spoke.

Right... He was suffering too, just in a different way than she currently was.

Anything involving the pregnancy and delivery fell onto Lio, after all. They had to keep as much of Kipo a secret as possible until they knew for sure how she would turn out. They couldn't risk a human doctor finding out their daughter was a mute. This meant all check-ups, ultrasounds, blood work, and birth had to be done from home. Lest they risk someone finding out. 

This all meant that both her life and their baby's life were in his hands. Perhaps a little sooner than intended- but that seemed like the least of Song's worries now. A healthy baby a little early was fine-

But what if this wasn't a baby? What if it was a tumor or a wild animal? Or a horrible whatever that was growing too big for her body!? 

"Song? Honey? Are you okay?" Lio's voice brought Song back to reality.

"H-huh? I'm fine... Why?" The stressed mother-to-be asked wearily.

"You looked ready to pass out just then-" Lio replied, directing his wife to the couch and having her sit. "I'm going to check your blood pressure real quick- Then we can check on Kipo."

Song nodded, too tired to argue. With the pain in her head and in her back, she wanted nothing more to curl up in her bed and sleep the rest of the pregnancy away... Or at least sleep until dinner time. Whatever came first.

* * *

She guessed it was dinner time when she awoke, considering how she didn't feel any lighter than when she had fallen asleep... Given that Lio hadn't woken her, she figured that her vitals were fine. So with a tired yawn, she stretched and attempted to sit up when-

"Don't move yet-" Lio's voice sounded besides her.

Shaking off a bit more sleep, Song glanced down and found her shirt up and her husband tracing a small wand over the entirety of her stomach. From this angle- she was able to see just how big she really was now... A feeling of guilt and fear fell heavy into her stomach at the sight of it. 

Call it a mother's intuition, but she was starting to get the feeling that something was very wrong.

"Oh God..." And now she *REALLY* had the feeling something was wrong. Yet she couldn't bring herself to look up at the monitor the wand was hooked up to.

"Lio- what is it?" Song asked softly. 

"T-take a look." Her husband's voice sounded faint and far away.

Clearing the rest of the clouds from her tired head, Song slowly looked up at the monitor, half expecting to find a large animal of some kind on it- but she didn't. Instead she found...

4 little fuzzy dots, all centered in the middle of her belly. 

It only took a moment for her to realize what that meant- and for a moment she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry or shout out her findings to the universe- 

So she did a bit of both-

"QUADRUPLETS!?" 


	2. Rearrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song spends some time away from work while awaiting the arrival of her quadruplets.

They had called it **'Project Kipo'** in the beginning... It was a name they had picked out together with it in mind that only *one* baby would take. They never anticipated all *four* taking. That meant there was one name down and three more to go! And that had proven to be the tricky part. The latest ultrasound had revealed all four to be girls and while Leo wanted them all to have unique names, Song just wanted nice sounding ones.

Thats what Song found herself working on one afternoon. She was currently at home and in bed. An empty notebook for possible names rested on her large belly. She was tired and sore, but too bored to even consider a nap. Especially when there was names to pick out. A sea of unopened baby name books surrounded her, forming a little protective nest. None of them looked like they had the three names she was looking for.

It was beginning to seem like making a few up and hoping for the best would be the only option. 

"Well- Kipo has four letters- so theres at least four or more ways to rearrange them..." The expectant mother mused. "Theres got to be some cute names hidden in those letters-"

One baby kicked her in the left at the idea. Song took that as a 'good idea, mommy!' And got to work.

The notebook was flipped opened and her pen clicked on. The first name **Kipo** was scrolled down. That was already a given. Cute and simple- hopefully the rest would be too. 

"Hmm... Sounds like a good name for a Jaguar cub." Another kick. "Glad you agree, girls- Now what next-" 

**~~Ipok~~ **A wave of nausea came over her at that one, and Song quickly scratched it out. Her children did NOT seem to like that one. And luckily, neither did she. 

**Kopi** Now that was a cute name. It sounded pretty but a little tough, just like their mother. It also started with a K like 'Komodo dragon'. Song made a quick note of it, and hummed softly when the girls gave a light kick of approval.

 **Piko** A strange name-but it was better than Ipok. It rolled off the tongue easily enough and something about the name just felt flighty yet still down to Earth. A fine name for a falcon mute... None of the girls seemed to react to the suggestion- Song figured they might have fallen asleep by then. 

"Just one more name to go." She muttered. Her heart was racing in excitement.

Soon all of her girls would have a name and she could start referring to them by name the next time she had one-sided conversations with them in her belly- okay. So maybe she was just stirr crazy and was just excited because she was finally doing something that felt like work. But could you blame her? Being pregnant with quads and away from work did weird things to the mind.

"Focus, Song! One more name." The woman muttered, a failed attempt at a pep talk. "Its got to be cute- we're naming the monkey next..."

**~~Okpi~~ **

**~~Okip~~ **

**~~Kpio~~ **

**~~Pkio~~ **

**~~Ikop~~ **

**Poki-** Song felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach. One of her children was definitely awake and moving around in there. There were no kicks of approval, but the young mother felt in her heart that the girls would like the name. 

"So there we have it. Kipo, Kopi, Piko, and Poki Oak." She cooed, rubbing her belly gently. "My four little girls..."

The movement ceased again, but Song didn't mind it. She was finally starting to feel less bored and more tired herself. Leo would be at the lab for a few more hours with Hugo- now would be as good a time as ever to get a nap in- or eat an entire bowl of chicken. Both sounded like amazing ideas right now. 

"Ugh... I named you and now you want me to feed you?" Song asked her belly playfully.

She walked her fingers across it, hoping one or more of the girls would play with her. A little trail of kicks followed her fingers until she lifted them away. The four were definitely up now.

"I'm going to end up raising you girls before you're even born." She teased, rising up as best she could and heading over to the kitchen. 

There was still a bowl of last nights chicken salad in the fridge- keyword being *was*. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed with hunger, Song grabbed the bowl and began to eat it in handfuls. A bit messy and definitely not something she would do in good company- but she just did all that work with naming the girls. She deserved to eat however she liked and right now it was heavenly on her empty stomach. 

The girls seemed to agree. They all bounced about happily right up until the bowl was finished. It was disgarded into the sink and Song washed her hands quickly. Now she was officially tired and in need of some rest. 

"Okay girls- nap time-" 

The four answered with kicks of protest. They might have been asleep before but they were definitely up and active. It felt like all of them were playing jumprope with Song's intestines and there was no sign that would stop any time soon. The woman groaned tiredly- her paitence dimishing almost instantly.

"KIPO, KOPI, PIKO, AND POKI OAK! I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP!" Song exclaimed tiredly (she could cry about losing her temper later).

All at once- the kicking stopped. The quadruplets had gone still again. Song gave and apologetic rub to her tummy, but couldn't help but smirk a little as a thought wormed into her head.

_'Naming them all now means I also get to use the "full name" card before they're even born!'_

With that in mind, Song returned to bed and laid down for a much needed (and deserved) nap.


End file.
